


I'll always be there

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Max, Blankets, Bruises, Eleven | Jane Hopper Loves Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: El cleans Max up after a fight - REQUESTED!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	I'll always be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_WaNdA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_WaNdA/gifts).



It was 1:45 when there was a harsh knock on the door. El looked up as soon as she heard the knock. Usually she would open the door, but this time it wasn't the secret knock Hopper had taught her and her friends. She quickly, and quietly, turned off the lights with her powers. She tiptoed to the phone, about to call Hopper when a voice came from outside. 

"El! It's me, can you please open the door? It's really cold." 

Max. 

El gasped, quickly running to the window, pulling the shade open. A familiar redhead was standing on her porch, soaking wet, with hair covering her face. She opened the door, pulling the girl inside. Max closed the door with her foot, putting her board on the ground. Her hair was still covering her face as she walked to the couch. "You scared me!" El giggled, starting to make hot chocolate for the two of them. "Sorry I was cold." She had no emotion in her voice, it was dull, so unlike Max. 

El walked over with two piping hot mugs. "It's a little- OH MY GOD!" Both mugs fell to the ground as she ran over too Max. Her hands roamed around her girlfriends face carefully. Her once concerned features became angry. "Was it-" 

"No." 

"Okay. Max who- what happened?" 

"Troy happened." 

"He did this?" 

"Kinda." 

El sighed, running a hand down her face. She led Max to the bathroom, picking her up and placing her on the counter. Max had some bruising around her eye, bleeding knuckles, a bloody nose, a cut in her brow, a tooth that had been knocked out of place, and a split lip. "You should see the other guy," she joked. El rolled her eyes, getting out her first aid kit. "Tell me what happened," she said wiping the now dried blood from under Max's nose. 

"Well it was lunch when Troy came up to- Ouch! El that hurts!" El was dabbing some alcohol onto Max's brow. She looked at the redhead with sad eyes. "I know Maxie, I'm sorry." Max pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. El sighed, putting her hand on her cheek softly. "Max, I have to get you cleaned up." The girl didn't move, causing El to sigh again. "I'll um oh I'll give u a kiss!" Max thought for a second before dropping her hands, allowing El to continue her torture. 

"Keep going." 

"As I was saying, we were at lunch when Troy came up to us. He started to well I guess make fun of Will, then Mike, then Lucas, and Dustin. Bitch went to me next, t-then you." El stopped all her movements and looked at the girl in front of her. "Me?" Max nodded. Hopper had allowed El to go to school, but today he allowed her to stay home since she wasn't feeling well. El resumed cleaning Max's nose. 

"I got mad and did what Billy taught me. Fight. I punched him, right in his jaw. Prick smacked me, then pulled my hair. He hit my head on the table Ellie." 

El's heart stopped, she could've gotten a concussion! "I bit his other hand, making him stop pulling my hair. Then I pushed him to the floor and started to punch him. He, I have no idea how, flipped us over and punched me in the eye. Took me by my fuckin' neck and just slammed my head to the floor. As if the table and the punches weren't enough, he slapped me so many times. I grabbed his arm, right where the nerve is. He just stopped hitting me, so I took that as my chance to flip us over again. I slid the tray off the table, slapping him with it. He passed out and I just kept hitting him. Mike pulled me off of him and Dustin told me to run. Now here we are." 

"Max! I can't believe you did that! Do you know how much trouble you're gonna be in?!" 

Max winced, putting a hand to her head. "I know, I get it. You're mad at me but can you please stop yelling? My head hurts." El sighed, getting out her rainbow band-aid and putting it on Max's brow. She gently wiped at the fresh bruise around her eye with cold water, ignoring Max's hisses. She then put another baind-aid around the bridge of Max's nose. "Your lips gonna hurt." Max nodded playing with her fingers before smiling, or well trying to, mischievously. El began to put away the first-aid kit. "I believe you promise me something," she said teasingly. 

El hummed, "mhm and what's that?" 

Max quickly connected their lips. El kissed back, wincing at the metallic taste. She disconnected their lips, picking Max up from the counter, and set her on the ground. The two walked to the livingroom. Max began to clean up the mess of hot chocolate and glass as El made them new ones. She got onto the couch, covering in one of El's blankets. The brunette walked into the livingroom and handed Max her hot cocoa, smiling as she turned on the TV. She set her own mug on the table as she sat next to Max. The blue-eyed girl quickly cuddled into her girlfriends side, watching TV intensely. El looked down at her girlfriend, smiling with heart eyes. Max looked up five minutes later to see El still staring. "What?" She asked, confused. El shook her head. Max shrugged, looking back at the TV. She looked up again two minutes later. The brunette was still staring at her! "What," Max giggled thinking something was on her face. "Nothing." El said, not taking her eyes off the girl. Max rolled her eyes, again going back to the TV. 

Three minutes had passed now. Max looked up and El was still staring she huffed, sitting up straight to look El in the eyes. "Okay what!" El giggled, shaking her head. 

"Nothing I just- I love you so much." 

Max blushed, looking down at her lap. There's just something about the way that El says I love you that makes her feel so warm inside. She looked up, her face as red as her hair. "I love you too Ellie." She gave her girlfriend a small kiss on the lips before resting her head on her chest. El played with Max's hair as they watched TV. 

"Once Hopper gets here, we're going to the hospital." 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This was a request! 
> 
> \- A


End file.
